


Friday Night

by nevercomestheday



Series: David and Deidra- Married Life [4]
Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Grief/Mourning, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sivon babysit Jessica for the evening, and David and Deidra get the alone time they've been needing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time in a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



> This is chapter one of several.

"We'll only be out until eleven, twelve tops." Deidra smiled nervously as she handed Sivon a few of Jessica's toys.  
"Don't worry about a thing! We can handle this! Besides, we love babies, don't we babe?" Sivon nudged Chris a little, grinning. They'd been trying desperately to get pregnant since their first wedding anniversary, but still to no avail.  
"Yeah, don't sweat it Deidra, we'll take good care of baby Jessica, yes we will! Oh yes we will!" He started to coo into the baby carrier, and a tiny hand reached up and grabbed his nose. "Hey! Watch it there!"  
David laughed, taking his wife's hand and gently tugging her along towards the car. "I'm sure these two can handle her fine, honey. Everything will be okay. Now let's go, we have a long night ahead of us." He was getting antsy.

As David and Deidra pulled out of the Farleys' driveway, Deidra sighed nervously. This was their first night without Jessica since she was born, almost nine months ago. David could sense her unease, and as he pulled up to the first red light by their subdivision, he put his hand on her thigh.  
"Hey, don't be nervous. I know it's weird to be away from her for the night, think of it this way- we finally get some alone time... you know, I've really missed that..." He looked at her tenderly for a moment. He was interrupted by a honk behind him and realized that the light had since turned green.   
Deidra laughed and said, "I'm pretty excited about that, actually. I've missed being able to fool around." She looked down and blushed.  
"Just you wait, I have something special waiting for you."

They walked into their quiet home, slowly turning the lights back on and walking into the kitchen. Deidra saw a large dish piled high with chocolate fudge brownies. Though they'd already had dinner with the Farleys, she knew she'd be eating them all soon. They looked delicious, and she knew how David was about eating.  
“So, What do you think?” David winked at her and lifted the dish, carrying it over to the table. “Think you're hungry?”  
“Oh, definitely.” Deidra paused. “Do we have anything to drink?”  
David smiled and reached into the refrigerator. “I got you a bottle of Diet Coke.“  
“My favorite! Is the whole bottle for me?”  
“Yep, all two litres. Now you'd better get started if you want to have time to mess around...” He eyed her up and down. “How about we make this a little more fun? Every time you finish two brownies, you have to take something off.”  
Deidra grinned. “Okay, but only if you undress with me.”  
“Deal.” David winked. 

Deidra was two brownies and a quarter of a bottle through when David told her to take her shirt off. He was already getting excited. He put his hand on her stomach as she continued to eat. He could feel her stomach gurgling.  
Two more brownies, off came her pants. David was also down to his underwear, too, but he had his head in her lap. She sat on the floor, leaned up against the wall of the kitchen. He had his ear pressed to her belly, listening to her stomach churn.   
“Have some more soda, babe.'  
Two more brownies, no more socks.   
“Come on, socks aren't fair, you have to take something else off! That's no fun...” David whined.  
“Fine, fine.” Off came her bra.   
Since David didn't have anything like that to take off, he just rubbed her belly. She felt herself becoming painfully full.  
“Davey, baby, can't I stop? I'm halfway through and it hurts so bad...”  
“Come on, just a few left. You can do it.” He picked up another brownie and brought it to her mouth, forcing her to eat it.   
She shuddered. “David, please...” She was cut off by another brownie being pushed into her mouth.  
David was breathing heavily. He was tenting through his boxers, already on the edge of his seat, so to speak.  
“Just one more, just one more and then I'm going to tear into you...” David whispered as he brought the bottle up to her lips. “Just a little more...”

The dish was empty, shoved to the other side of the floor. There were crumbs surrounding it, and the once full bottle of Coke lay empty on its side, cap inches away. David had picked Deidra up, both of them stark naked, and carried her to the couch. She groaned; her stomach ached. He laid her out on the couch, tenderly running his hands up and down her body as he knelt beside the sofa. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly and tenderly. He then kissed her entire body, starting from her toes and working his way up to her neck. He bit her gently and looked into her eyes.  
“It's been too long since I've been able to do this...” He breathed.  
He climbed up onto her, mounting her. He pushed into her gently at first, propped up on his hands and knees. She let out a little moan.  
Soon he began moving faster, thrusting in and out and grunting. He cupped one of her breasts in his left hand and began to massage it.   
Deidra began to shout, “Yes, oh yes! David, baby, go harder!”  
“Tell me how you like it, baby, tell me you're mine!”  
“I'm yours!” She cried, “I'm yours and I love how you do me!”  
“Yeah, that's right...” David muttered.  
He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her hands and knees. He smacked her rear once, firm and quick. He mounted her once more, this time starting fast and continuing faster. She begged for more as he held her by the hips and pushed. She began to writhe underneath him, climaxing with a loud cry.  
“David!” She shouted, out of breath.   
He thrusted into her a couple more times, finishing himself off. His head tilted back as he let out a whispered “fuck.”

As they cleaned up and re-dressed, David helped his wife into her clothes. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the mouth.   
“I love you so much,” she sighed.  
“I love you too, sweetheart.” He looked at her dreamily, then remembered what time they'd promised to pick the baby up. He looked at the wall clock. “Oh crap. It's 11:30! We have to go get Jessica! Sivon and Chris must be worried.”  
“Well, they knew what we'd be doing...” Deidra blushed and looked down again.  
“You told her, didn't you?”  
“She's my friend! That's what girl friends do!”  
David chuckled. “It's fine. Chris got on my case about it too. He sort of already knew.”  
They put on their shoes and headed for the car, forgetting the dish on the floor and leaving the light in the kitchen on by mistake.


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sivon and Chris watch Jessica while David and Deidra are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening at just about the same time as chapter one.

As Deidra and David walked to their car, Chris waved and shut the door. Sivon had taken little Jessica from the carrier into her arms and was cooing at her.   
“Isn't this fun? We finally get to have a baby in the house!” Sivon beamed. “I'm so excited. What should we do first?”  
Chris laughed and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. “Well, it is 6:30...”  
“Okay, okay,” she giggled. “I get it. It's dinner time. The potatoes should be done by now, and you finished the steak, right?”   
“Yeah. The baby food is in one of these pockets, right?” Chris fumbled with the diaper bag.  
“Bring that thing in the kitchen. I'll get the baby's food ready, you just focus on our dinner, okay?” She smiled.

Once they sat down to eat, borrowed high chair and all, Sivon started to feed Jessica some of her baby food.  
“That stuff is so bland. I don't know how she can eat it.” Chris said as he buttered his steak.  
“How would you know? And really? Still with the butter?” Sivon laughed.  
“Come on, it's good! And I tried some baby food once when I was a kid. My brother dared me to eat it. It wasn't bad, just... boring.”  
“You're something else. But then, I used to eat those baby crackers well into my teenage years, so...”  
“Uh huh, exactly. Careful, you're getting food all over her!” Chris pointed to the baby as he took another mouthful of baked potato.   
“That's not me, she's just eating funny, that's all. She's not used to it yet.” Sivon spooned some of the strained peas from Jessica's tiny chin and sighed. “She's so cute. I really hope we can have one someday.” She looked over to her husband and sighed again.  
“Hey, don't be sad. I want to start a family just as bad as you do. We just have to keep trying, that's all.” He put an arm around his wife and rubbed her back.  
“I know. Maybe we should go to that doctor my friend told me about...”  
“I don't know. That stuff is expensive, and we might not need it.”  
“We've been trying for almost a year now!” Sivon put her fork down. As she did, Jessica mimicked her action and put her baby spoon down and shrieked.  
Chris laughed. “We'll call on Monday, all right?” He smiled and looked over to the baby. “I think someone's finished. You should eat, honey. You haven't had anything yet.”  
“Okay, okay. Only if she's done.” She made a silly face at the baby and started on her dinner.

After they finished eating, Chris picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. Sivon started to wipe Jessica's face. She was coated in green paste.  
“Sweetie, do you think you can bring me the diaper bag?”   
“Sure, let me just load the dishwasher.” Chris tried to remember if he'd run the machine yet today.  
Picking up on her partner's thoughts, Sivon called, “The dishes in there are still dirty. You can run it.”  
Chris laughed. “Thanks. Is she ready for pajamas yet?”  
“I think so!”

Jessica sat in Chris's lap and rubbed her eyes. They'd been watching Wheel of Fortune and Sivon was eating one of Jessica's baby crackers.   
“I think it's bedtime, sweetheart.” Chris said softly as Jessica yawned.  
“I'll go put her in the carrier.”   
Sivon picked the little baby up, rocking her back and forth as she carried her over to the baby seat. Jessica fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long day for everyone. Once she was snuggled into the carrier, Sivon carried her into the living room as Chris turned the television down.   
“Shh, she's out.” Sivon whispered.  
“She looks just like Dave right now, look!” Chris was right; Jessica was furrowing her brow in her sleep and making what Chris called the “that's not funny, Farley” face.  
“Son of a gun, she does. Like Dave when she's upset, like Deidra when she smiles. Isn't it something?”  
“Yeah. I hope ours doesn't look like me when I'm upset. I go redder than a tomato!” he joked.  
“You may go red, but I look like a pissed chipmunk!” She nudged Chris. “Remember that time we stayed in that hotel in Chicago when you had that Second City reunion? That guy wouldn't let us upgrade our room or something?”  
Chris laughed. “I thought you were gonna punch the guy, you got so mad!”  
“I hope that doesn't pass through genetically. We'd get a lot of phone calls from teachers.”  
“Oh come on, you were never disruptive in school!”  
“I guess you're right. That was more of a grown-up Sivon thing.” She sat down on the couch and motioned to her husband to sit with her.

They watched the local news for a while until Sivon got an idea.  
“Hey, you know, now that the baby's asleep...” She winked and giggled.  
“Oh, I'm way ahead of you.” Chris pulled her into his lap, kissing her. “So,” he murmured to her as he pulled back slightly, “you want to play a little game?”   
“What sort of game?”  
“Well, you are babysitting...”  
“Oh, I gotcha.” Sivon picked up right away. “I'm the babysitter, and you're the boyfriend.”  
“As I always am.”   
“And I called you over to make out since no one's home and the kid's asleep?”  
“Bingo.” Chris smiled. “Now, we only have a little time left until the Spades come home, so we'd better make good use of our time!”  
Sivon pulled Chris's hand up to check his watch. “You're not kidding! It's already 11!”   
“Well, in that case...” He pulled her in close and kissed her again.   
It was like they were dating again, kissing like frantic teenagers so desperate for each other. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he bit her bottom lip gently.  
She pulled away and teased, “What was that, did I hear a car pull up? Better hurry!”  
“Shush, they'll hear me! You know they said no guests!”  
“Oh no, I'm in trouble for sure!”  
“Here comes trouble now,” he said as he leaned in to bite her neck.  
“Oh, but what will the kids at school say when I come in with a big purple hickey?” She whispered, feigning worry.  
“You'll just have to wear a scarf, cause I'm gonna mark you up good...” Chris continued making marks as she let out a little whimper.  
“What will they say, the football star with such a geek?”  
“They'll say they wish it was them feeling you up...”  
Sivon blushed. “Oh, Chris...”  
He ran his hands up her shirt, feeling over her bra tenderly.  
“Can I go to second base tonight?” He laughed.  
“Well... I guess you can...” She smiled and winked at him as she pulled her top off.

Just as they were getting into things, they heard the door open.   
“Ooh, busted!” They heard David whisper.   
Chris handed Sivon her shirt and she turned around to put it back on, blushing.   
“Don't worry, nobody saw anything!” David was laughing.  
“Shh, you'll wake the baby! Jeez, you're so immature David.” Chris wagged his finger at him and smirked. “Besides, I was just... uhh...”  
“Oh give it up. How was your night?” Sivon sighed.  
“It was pretty nice, I'd say.” Deidra smiled and looked at her husband. “How was the baby?”  
“She was a piece of cake to handle. No problems at all, and went right to sleep!”  
“Good, good. We'll take her home.” Deidra motioned to David to pick up the baby carrier and went to give her friend a hug. “Thanks so much for watching her.”   
“Anytime, really!” Chris said happily. 

Chris and Sivon walked their friends to the door, and as they got into their car and drove away, Chris looked to his wife.  
“You know, we never got to finish our game...” He bit his lip.  
“Race you upstairs?”  
“I've got a better idea.” He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, putting her down on the side of the bed.  
“You know, as much fun as it was babysitting, there is one thing we can't do with a baby in the house.” Sivon said with a grin.  
“What's that?”  
“Make noise.” She pulled Chris down onto the bed, kissing him.   
“And make noise you will,” he whispered.


	3. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to work and gives Deidra a day off, but what seems to be a dream come true soon becomes a nightmare.

Deidra put a sleeping Jessica into her bassinet. She stretched her little arms and sighed. Deidra looked at her daughter and smiled. She turned to David, who was taking his pants off and getting into bed. They were both so tired. It had been a long, wonderful day.  
Deidra slipped into her pajamas and snuggled up next to her husband in bed. David picked up the remote and began to flip through channels.  
Deidra yawned. “Are you really awake enough to watch TV?”  
David yawned right back and said, “Not really. I just figured it would be nice background noise.”  
“Good thinking,” she whispered as she began to fall asleep.

The sun shone through the window like a light ascending from heaven, landing softly on Deidra's still-sleeping face. She squinted and blinked, bringing a hand to her face to shade her vision. The alarm clock flashed nine o'clock. She immediately looked to the bassinet, already wondering how the baby had managed to sleep so soundly into the morning. Instead of a wiggly child, she found a note:  
"Good morning sweetheart! I took Jessica to the Farleys' for the day so you could get some rest (and because Chris and Sivon love her so much). I'll be out shooting until about five tonight. Call me when you wake up! Love, David"  
Deidra smiled and fell back onto the bed. Finally, a day to herself! She decided to get a little more sleep before getting up for the day, so she pulled the covers over her and dozed off.

She was awoken shortly after, more rudely this time, by the angry ringing of the telephone. She saw the clock read eleven and thought, Oh, Davy must be worried about me since I haven't called yet. She smiled and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Deidra asked sleepily.  
"Hello, is this Deidra Spade?" The voice on the other end was rough and unfamiliar.  
She jolted up, concerned. "Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?"  
"Ma'am, I'm with highway patrol. There's been an accident involving your husband, and we're going to need you to come down here right away."  
"Where are you? I'll be there." She leapt from bed and rushed to dress. 

The two cars were absolutely smashed. Their beautiful Maserati, a gift from Adam Sandler after shooting Grown Ups, was totalled. Deidra could see the driver of the other car, a black Ford pickup, being stitched up by paramedics. She scanned the scene for David, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ma'am, your husband has been rushed into emergency surgery. I'm sorry to only tell you this now after having you come all the way out here, but he's at Mercy Hospital right now." Deidra recognized the tall mustachioed man's stern voice from the phone call.  
"Do they- did- is he going to be okay?" She stuttered, her voice cracking.  
"I'm not sure Ma'am. I only know what I've been told."

After running a red light and speeding five over the limit, Deidra finally arrived at Mercy. She pulled up to the valet with a screeching halt and ran into the hospital, nearly knocking the poor valet driver down. She was panting when she reached the desk.  
"My husband... brought in here for emergency surgery... car wreck... David Spade... Where can I find him?" She was completely out of breath. Sweat rolled down her right temple as she looked at the receptionist frantically.  
The mousy little woman behind the desk quickly looked over the list of recent admissions on her computer screen. "I'll have someone escort you to the waiting area in the trauma ward, Ma'am." She gestured to a short blonde man. "Gus, can you take Mrs. Spade here to the trauma ward's family waiting area?"  
The man nodded and gestured to Deidra. "It's right up this way, on the second floor. I'll take you there, don't worry."

In the elevator, Gus tried to distract Deidra. He'd done this before, seen frantic wives and mothers and husbands and friends. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.   
"So your husband is David Spade? I loved him in Joe Dirt. He's a really funny guy. How'd you two meet?"  
Deidra only now realized she was crying. She sniffed. "We've known each other since we were kids. Been married three years now, together for almost eight."   
"That's wonderful. Have you got any children together?" Gus kept his tone soft and soothing as the elevator bell rang.  
They stepped out onto the second floor and Deidra answered, "A beautiful baby girl named Jessica. She's nine months old."  
"Aww, that's such a cute age. My nephew is about eleven months now, and I always tell his parents how fast he's growing. Don't babies just grow so fast?"  
"Yes, they do. It seems like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant." Deidra sighed.  
"Oh, here we are, trauma waiting room. Have a seat. I'll let the nurses know you're here, and someone will come get you very soon. The doctors here are good, don't worry."   
Deidra sat down in a hideous green armchair and watched Gus walk away. She felt her stomach churn as she picked up a magazine. On the front page was a woman smiling with the text, "How I Moved On After My Husband's Death- Melanie's Story."  
That's just great. The least appropriate magazine to have here, and it's in my lap.   
Deidra's thoughts were interrupted by a somber looking nurse.   
"Mrs. Deidra Spade?"  
"Yes, that's me. Is my husband okay?" Deidra could already tell something was very wrong.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. He didn't make it out of surgery. There was too much blood loss. I'm so sorry." The nurse tilted her head and watched as Deidra broke down.  
"No, no, there must be some mistake?" Deidra began to choke up.  
"I'm sorry. Your husband has passed away." The nurse nodded solemnly and turned to leave.  
Deidra slumped back down into the armchair, ready to throw up. No, this isn't possible. This isn't possible at all, she kept thinking. We were just together, he was fine! She was sobbing. This couldn't be happening to her, not now, not like this. Not when their daughter was so young. Not when they were a family, not when their dreams were finally coming true. 

"No, no, there must be some mistake..." Deidra was tossing and turning in their bed, muttering and groaning and starting to tear up.  
David rolled over and stretched, looking to his wife. "Babe, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" He took her into his arms as she started to wake up.  
"Oh, Davy! You're alive! It was a dream! Oh thank god." She continued to sob, so relieved that her life was still the same.  
"Of course I am, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere! Hey, don't cry, it's okay!" David wiped the tears from his wife's face and smiled at her. "It's okay," he said softly.   
He kissed her, pulling her closer and feeling her sobs slow.   
"I'm just so glad you're okay, Davy." Deidra sighed.  
"It was just a dream, and everyone is okay. Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything is okay." David whispered.  
And it was okay, Deidra knew. Their baby was still sleeping in her bassinet, David was alive and holding her, and she was happy. It was just a terrible nightmare.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wakes up to find things different from how he left them.

David awoke, blinking and squinting. The whole room was in a strange fog. 

"Deidra?" he asked the vacant spot next to him. 

The other side of the bed did not respond, as it was empty. 

"What the..." David clutched his head. He could feel his left temple throbbing. 

As the blurriness of early morning began to subside, he took in his surroundings and tried to piece things together. The bed looked completely normal, but somehow different. There was no bassinet by the bed. He turned to his nightstand to find the photo of he and Deidra's wedding day gone, replaced by a photo of his mother. He felt a chill ripple through him. What the hell was going on?

 

He got up and ran to the hallway. He remembered watching Deidra hang framed photos of them from when they were dating, photos with friends and family. His jaw fell as he stared at the wall now. There were only three photos, three that had been there when Deidra hung them. One of David's mother and siblings from his childhood, one of him and Chris at SNL, and one of his mother more recently. He slid down the opposite wall, sitting on the floor and trying to figure out what was happening here.

He knew he had a wife and baby. They were in his head, clear as day. He could practically hear Deidra's voice now, telling him to look behind him. He thought about it a bit more. Maybe it was an April Fool's joke? Maybe Deidra had come up with this brilliant plan and executed it while he slept? 

But as he walked into the living room, he saw that it couldn't be so. The room was completely different. He and Deidra had picked the most beautiful black leather sofas, but there was a brown couch and a big, black armchair. He shook his head in disbelief. 

The kitchen was different, too. The microwave was in a different place, the oven looked hardly touched, and when he opened the refrigerator, he could only scratch his head and stare. Deidra's bottled breastmilk wasn't there, nor were her favorite yogurts. Her leftovers weren't there. There were no vegetables. The fridge was full of takeout boxes and beer. It looked strangely familiar.

David sat down in the strange armchair and thought for a moment. The place looked like his old bachelor pad, which didn't make sense. He didn't even really drink anymore, not at home anyway.

He picked up his phone. There were no photos of Deidra or the baby. It was amazing. There were photos he didn't even remember taking; the photo gallery was filled with pictures of him with friends, mostly Nick Swardson and Chris Farley. It made sense that they'd be there, but they were all from events he _knew_ he took Deidra to. 

His hands were shaking as he went to the bathroom to rinse his face. He splashed cold water onto his closed eyes and rubbed them; when he opened, everything was the same. He didn't understand. This wasn't like going on a date and then forgetting it the next day, or dreaming that he lived on the moon and waking up on earth. It was different. It felt impossible. His life was gone. Everything he knew to be his life was just nonexistent. 

Suddenly, an idea came to David. I'll call her! I know the number by heart! He smiled, feeling like if he just called her, everything would get back to normal. He was shaking when he dialed her number. 

 _Come on, pick up. I know you're there, pick up._  

"Hello?" A man answered the phone. 

David's stomach dropped. "Uh, is this the number of a Deidra Sp- Deidra Long?" He felt sick using her maiden name. They were married. He knew they were. They had to be.

"Yes, it is. I'm her husband. She's got her hands full with the kids right now. May I ask who's calling?" 

David hung up and felt the room spin around him. _She's married to someone else? What, am I dead? Am I in Hell?_

David ran to the bathroom, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the sweat running down his forehead. He wretched into the toilet, just barely making it.

"I don't understand!" he cried to the empty space around him. "Where did my life go?!"

 

David woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Was it just a nightmare?

"Honey? Is everything okay?" The sound of his wife's voice was like epinephrine. He could breathe again.

"Oh my god, Deidra." He pulled her in close.

"Are you all right?" she asked, still groggy.

He didn't answer, just held her tight and let the sweet, cool air into his lungs. 


	5. Saturday Morning (No, Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Deidra wake up for real this time.

David rolled over, slowly waking up to the sound of the baby cooing. He could hear Deidra getting out of bed to feed her.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Deidra smiled at her squinting husband. He was never good with sunlight.

"Good morning," he grunted. He sighed. "I'm just glad to be waking up for real this time."

"You had a nightmare, too? That's so weird. I thought it was from all those brownies I ate, but maybe it was something in the air?" She giggled. 

"At least it's over. That's all I care about at this point." He frowned. "That, and breakfast. I'm starving."

"I can make you something, if you want. Let me just finish feeding the munchkin!"

David shook his head, smiling. "No, I've got it. I'll make us both some eggs."

The sun streamed down into the bedroom through the window as David walked to the kitchen.

Deidra smiled, rocking the baby back and forth as she nursed. She thought for a moment on the night they'd just had. While she wasn't quite sure what David's dream had been, she knew it had to be bad. He was never much one for talking about things that bothered him- he was the bottling up type.

Besides the incredible coincidence that they'd both had nightmares in the same night, Deidra looked back on the evening they'd had before they retired to bed. She thought about her life, and how much she loved it. Everything had fallen into place so well, and it may be the recent nightmare talking, but she knew she could never lose it. David was her rock, and she loved him and their life together too much to ever give it up. 

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Come on into the kitchen!" David's voice shook her from her thoughts and broke through the cloud around her mind.

"One sec, be right in!" Deidra watched Jessica pull away from her breast and look up at her mother.Jessica smiled and squealed, and Deidra held her upright. 

"Let's go have breakfast with Daddy, Jess!" She tapped her baby on the nose and carried her into the kitchen. 

 

As they ate breakfast, they chatted. It was nothing deep, nothing major, but it was calm and sweet and Deidra appreciated every word. Everything was okay. She wouldn't have to give her David up.

David, too, was content. He'd never admit it, but that nightmare really shook him. He was so glad to have everything back to normal.


End file.
